fragmentos vermelhos
by Poppy n' Bungee Gu'm
Summary: • Sentados frente a frente pareciam quase normais, quase amigáveis, quase desprovidos de história. :: Mello & Near :: Incomplete ;


Fragmentos Vermelhos

•

* * *

**I.** Death Note, bem como qualquer informação relacionada, pertence a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata e associados. Logo, esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**II.** Shounen-ai. Incomplete.

**III.** Mello & Near.

* * *

—

•

—

A neve caía silenciosa e pacientemente sobre o menino de olhos postos no céu, e ele não sentia nada. A neve caía e era fria, mas seu corpo não reclamava. Ou doía. E mesmo pensando que deveria expressar alguma emoção, ter alguma máscara desenhada no rosto, não podia. E o não sentir doía mais do que gritar, ou chorar, ou explodir seus sentimentos em raiva. Porque ele não sentia quando deveria sentir. Não chorava quando deveria chorar. Não era humano quando deveria ser. E era _tão_ fraco...

Os sapatos pisavam na viscosidade rubra, as mãos apertavam as longas dobras da camisa e os olhos – ah, os olhos! _sempre _os olhos – se tornaram cheios de branco de repente. De uma inevitável brancura desconcertada. Era o garoto branco agora, tão certo como o dia e suas 24 horas (_mas não são 24, nunca 24, mas 23 e 56 segundos_), perdido num cenário grotesco e vermelho e de cheiro forte e enferrujado e ele tinha medo e não tinha. Ele era uma coisa _inteira _em meio a pedaços encorpados tingidos de vermelho, e quanto mais pisava e andava, mais parecia que não se movia. O tempo desacelerara naqueles segundos preciosos (_aqueles 56 segundos que nunca formam uma hora_) e os relógios em todo o mundo deram um último suspiro cansado, um último ranger de engrenagens antes de pararem por completo.

As pessoas pararam. O menino parou. E a neve não caía.

—

O telefone saíra do gancho com o mesmo som engraçado que as coisas fazem quando deslocadas de seus lugares. O mesmo som que fazem os ossos dentro das pessoas quando acertadas com bastante força. _(Um engraçado som de morte) _E o garoto teve tempo de pensar em ossos e telefones enquanto enfiava um dedo esquálido pelo número um e girava a roda para fazer uma chamada. Então o nove. E o zero. Teve ainda mais tempo enquanto ouvia o zunido apático da chamada em espera cortar o silêncio, parado como estátua, os olhos postos nos gordos números do aparelho.

E encarava o número dois. Dois. Dois de duas pessoas. Dois de duas horas. Dois de dois tiros. E de repente era um número vermelho.

Uma mulher cansada, do outro lado da linha, queria saber qual era a emergência. E a pergunta simples acertou-o como bofetada.

_Não sabia. _

Não havia emergência alguma. Não havia. Não, porque mesmo com todas as viaturas de Unter ladrando até ali num instante, as pessoas na cozinha permaneceriam mortas. E o sangue vermelho, morno e incompreensível permaneceria onde deveria estar. Pensando nisso, havia algo que fazer. Algo mais importante do que perder tempo sem saber o que falar.

Ele jurou, à entediada sulista do departamento, que discara por engano. O telefone voltou ao gancho com o mesmo som _(de morte)_ engraçado. Não hesitou um momento antes de passar pela cozinha _– pelo sangue, pelos corpos –_ e sair pela murmurante porta da frente.

No chão, no inverno da Alemanha oriental, o menino enterrou uma pá e cavou.

—

Sentados frente a frente pareciam quase normais, quase amigáveis, quase desprovidos de história. Frente a frente eles pareciam o que deveriam ser e o que _seriam_ se o _que-quer-que-fosse_ não houvesse acontecido. Um com seus brinquedos, procurando lógica em quebra-cabeças gigantescos, e o outro olhando para baixo, para as figuras formadas, mordendo seu chocolate com um ruído oco, alto e incômodo. Quem olhasse não acusaria o ódio nos olhos azuis e não apontaria a inveja e a doença e o complexo e o fato – _certamente_ _não_ apontaria o fato – de que o menino mais alto, mais sorrisos e mais vivo era também o que dependia, o que precisava e o que _acreditava _não ser bom o bastante. E que transformava frustração em ódio, fracasso em fúria, rejeição em combustível. Ninguém diria que ele era uma explosão prestes a acontecer. Uma bomba-tsar, uma arma nuclear, fissão-fusão-fissão. Não quando seus olhos eram tão brilhantemente azuis, seu cabelo tão primorosamente cortado e o que era aquilo? Tédio em seu rosto, ao morder o chocolate e assistir o outro caçar peças? Não ele. Certamente não ele.

E o menino-branco? Ele era quase um anjo com sua brancura excessiva, seus cabelos cacheados, encolhido sobre o banco, juntando peças com óbvia concentração. Ninguém diria que ele se tornara vazio, como uma casca há muito abandonada ou uma cobra que troca de pele. Ninguém, só de olhar, diria que aquele garoto havia mergulhado por inteiro num mar de torpor que o obrigava a viver dia após dia sem sentir coisa alguma.

—

•

—

**N/A:**

E é isso, meus bons e velhos chapas.

Devo continuar essa bagaça? D:

:D amo todos vocês. xoxo;


End file.
